Headcanons for SNK
by DredPirateBones
Summary: My headcanons for Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Levi, Hanji, and the Ereri ship. Set sail.


**Headcanons for SNK**

**-Eren-**

He is the best cook out of everyone in the 104th. (Only Armin and Mikasa know this and they often fight over his apple tarts.)

He is the best singer of the 104th but he rarely does.

When he first met Armin, he thought he was a girl.

Knows German.

Thinks of Armin as his little brother and Mikasa as his little sister.

Whenever a mission goes badly he'll find Armin and ask him to tell him about the outside world.

He will sometimes throw the key his father gave him at the stone walls of his cell in a fit of rage.

Whenever he gets bored, he'll turn into a titan just so he can fly a giant kite.

**-Mikasa-**

Whenever Eren lies ( 'I'm fine, it's nothing.' ) and his ears turn red, she'll yank on them like his mother used too.

When she feels extremely sad or just woke up from a nightmare, she'll spend the next day holding Eren's hand. (He doesn't mind.)

She's the only one that is allowed to cut Armin's and Eren's hair because she doesn't trust anyone else with a sharp object to get that close to her boys.

She is protective and semi-clingy to Eren because he fights with his heart instead of his head and she doesn't want to loose her one of her brothers.

Sees Eren as her big brother and Armin as her little brother.

After the fall of Wall Maria she once asked Eren where babies come from. It was only after she helped Hanji deliver a horse did she figure it out.

She always wears the scarf Eren gave her because she feels cold whenever she takes it off.

She harps on Armin just as hard as she does with Eren whenever Armin does something stupid that could have gotten him killed.

When no one's looking, she makes funny faces behind people's backs.

**-Armin-**

When he grows up, he becomes the Commander of the Survey Corps.

Every time Mikasa and him fight over Eren's apple tarts, he usually wins.

He once smacked Eren in the head with one of his grandfather's books as payback for putting a spider on his shoulder.

He was never told how or why Mikasa came to live with Eren. However, his guesses are always really close.

Sees Eren as his big brother and Mikasa as his big sister. (He doesn't mind being the youngest in their small, broken, family.)

Once accidently called Mikasa 'Dear sister' and made her cry tears of joy.

Often reminds Eren he has a book with him. ('You do realize I have a book with me that I am more than capable of decking you with, right?')

Often hits Eren with said book.

He sometimes reads to Mikasa and Eren.

**-Levi-**

He holds his teacups the way he does because he once broke the handle off a cup and, in extension, ruined the entire tea set.

Knows French.

He is only a clean freak because it keeps his mind off of the horrible things he's seen over the years and it has become a habit.

Won his current horse in a game of poker against Erwin.

Hates alcohol.

Cried nonstop for two hours after his squad's death.

He steals Hanji's research notes whenever she pisses him off.

**-Hanji-**

Tried to get Eren drunk once just to see how it would effect his titan.

Pulls silly pranks on the squad members randomly.

Once wrote a love letter to Captain Levi and signed it 'Commander Handsome' as a prank. Levi and Erwin got her back.

**-Ereri (Levi X Eren)-**

When he's not looking, Levi will often glance at Eren's butt.

When they're alone, Levi becomes extremely affectionate.

Before they started dating, Levi thought Eren, Mikasa, and Armin where in a three way relationship. (Eren still laughs about it.)

Eren will sometimes sing for Levi.

Levi scoffs at the silly things Eren does to hide his laughter.

In the morning Eren steals a 'good morning' kiss. (Levi doesn't mind.)

Eren isn't afraid of his titan anymore because Levi let him hold him while he was a titan to show him how much he trusted him.

Levi is possessive.

Levi only puts up with Mikasa's shit because he loves Eren that much.

Mikasa often gives Levi a hard time in her own way of proving to herself that Levi cares for her brother.


End file.
